Finale
by TDM9218
Summary: This is my take on what happens after the final episode.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**This takes place after episode 13. I'm going to try and write along the story line that the show was supposed to follow, before it was cancelled. It'll be multi-chaptered but not necessarily the same number of episodes the show would have had. **

**So once and for all, I don't own Emily Owens M.D. or anything related to the show. **

**Let me know what you think. I love reviews, and I will try to respond to each review. However, due to school I may not do a very good job updating. **

Micah arrived to the hospital early that morning. He was looking forward to his first full day at work with Emily since she had agreed to give them a chance. But he also realized that he was going to have to prove to her today that he could separate his professional and personal life. He had a fine line to walk between giving her special treatment and overcorrecting.

_I should start this off right. She needs to know that I care and that there are ways to be a couple at work that won't cross any professional boundaries._

To that end, Micah stopped at the coffee stand on his way and picked up Emily's favorite. He fully intended to wait in front of the hospital for her to arrive. However, it seemed like she was running late today… It was 5 minutes until rounds started and there wasn't a trace of Emily.

_What is the best action on the fine line of professional behavior I have to walk as her superior? But what is the best personal response to her being a little late?_

Deciding that as Dr. Owens' superior he would have to reprimand her in some small way for her blatant disregard for scheduling, he resigned himself to a small act of personal kindness by leaving her the warm caffeinated beverage sitting on top of her locker.

Back at her apartment, Emily and Will were hurriedly dressing for work. Emily's all too punctual nature had been totally subverted by Will's presence. Unable to resist his charming into another session like the first the night before, Emily found herself running late for work.

_I'm not this person. I am the organized, responsible, punctual type. How could I have been so stupid? Dr. Bindari is going to crucify us. _

Will was gathering his clothing from the night before off the floor as quickly as possible.

_Emily is really freaking out. I hope it isn't us. I'm not sure I can have the "us" talk with her today. I guess I'm going to be publicly staking my claim on Emily and declaring that I'm over Cassandra today, whether I'm ready to or not. That's what happens when you drunkenly decide to screw your best friend because you are lonely after your jealous girlfriend leaves you. Okay…. And there is the fact that I'm slightly jealous of Dr. Barnes' new found fondness for Emily. I'm protective. She is like my little sister. Woah…. Don't go there. Not now. _

Will drove them to the hospital, breaking just about every speed limit along the way. Emily for once wasn't even terrified of breaking the rules. She was desperate not to lose any recently acquired brownie points in Dr. Bindari's eyes. Most importantly she was afraid of losing her coveted spot as Bindari's research assistant. The drive was totally silent. Upon arrival at the hospital, they both flew out of the car and tore up the stairs to the locker room. Both changed into scrubs with record breaking speed. For once, Emily found herself not even remotely distracted by Will's gorgeous physique. She didn't notice the coffee left for her by Micah either.

Walking quickly Will and Emily approached the group of interns and residents surrounding Dr. Bindari. They had hoped to blend into the back since they were only 10 minutes late and it didn't appear that rounds had officially began. However, that thought was quickly put out of their minds when Dr. Bindari turned her snake-like glare on them instantaneously.

"How kind of you to grace us with your presence," Dr. Bandari sarcastically greeted them. "Would you two like to explain to the group what was more important than being on time to work this morning?"

"No, Dr. Bindari," they answered in unison.

_There is going to be some explaining going on at some point today, _Micah's inner voice growled.

His burning eyes were trained on her for the duration of rounds. Emily was convinced he was going to bore a hole right through her. She looked down and shifted from foot to foot.

_Gosh, this makes it so hard to concentrate. I don't know how to focus when he looks at me like that. I didn't even know that his eyes could get that dark. They're normally so warm and inviting. I didn't even think about him last night or this morning. Why was I so stupid? What am I supposed to do now?_

At the end of rounds, both Emily and Will were assigned a pile of scut work. Their day would be filled with IV starts, changing bed linens, emptying bed pans and catheters, and doing other physicians' discharge paperwork. There would be almost no patient contact today. Dr. Bindari had said that it would give them some time to reflect on their earlier transgression.

_She really has no idea how on target she is with that_, thought Emily.

Emily managed to escape rounds before Micah had the opportunity to catch her. He had been thankfully and mercifully corner by Dr. Dupre. Consequently, he was fuming by the time he caught up with AJ. He could actually feel his muscles quivering.

_I don't think I've ever been this angry with anyone in my life, and that is saying a lot considering my sister._

"Do you want to talk about it?" was all AJ could muster. He could only imagine what his friend must be going through. He had known that Micah was really into Emily and last he heard she was carrying a torch for Dr. Collins, but he had thought that Dr. Collins was tied up with Dr. Kopelson.

_Apparently things around here change quickly_, he thought.

"I don't know what to say. Just yesterday, she was saying that she wanted to give us a try. How could I have been so blind?" he looked at AJ almost on the verge of tears. He was fighting it as hard as he could. Men were not supposed to cry, and he was well aware that he had already been far too vulnerable in front of Emily, scratch that Dr. Owens. He needed to get his emotions locked down before he had to be in her presence again.

"Was that the last conversation you had with Dr. Owens?" AJ asked, perplexed how the woman could go from that to clearly sleeping with her best friend and longtime crush.

"No….," Micah mumbled, flashing back to her anger with him when he picked Dr. Kopelson for a surgery she ordinarily would have been scrubbing in for.

"Fix it," was all AJ knew to say. He hated seeing his best friend hurting. And he had every intention of talking to Dr. Owens on his own. He had always been told he lacked boundaries.

Will had not been as lucky as Emily. Cassandra had managed to corner him walking into the dictation office to work on a mountain of discharge paperwork left over from the night before.

"I thought you were shocked that I would ask you to choose. I thought you weren't even aware of the feelings you had for her. You William Collins are a PIG. I can't believe you've been leading me along all this time," she yelled as soon as the door shut behind her locking them in together. Then she promptly stormed out.

Will couldn't believe the mess he had gotten himself into. He knew he was attracted to Emily, but being with her had been nothing like being with Cassandra. And if he was being honest with himself when they weren't physically intimate the only way he thought about her was as a kid sister. However, from the looks of it his drunken blunder had cost him any chance of returning to life before last night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Emily found herself being yanked into the locker room by a very familiar hand.

"Okay, Owens. Spill," Tyra ordered. She felt she deserved the full play by play for looking like an idiot this morning in order to shield Emily from Dr. Barnes' wrath.

Emily looked down and scuffed her feet against the linoleum floor. "I thought I was over Will, but then last night he was at my door telling me that he was into me and kissing me. And I just couldn't resist him; all those feelings came pouring back down."

"Okay…. But what about Dr. Barnes? Weren't you too getting cozy too?" Tyra was confused. Emily didn't seem like the type of woman who jumped between partners quite this quickly.

"We were. But then yesterday, he picked Cassandra for the surgery that should have been mine. I was so angry that he was threatening the career that I've worked so hard to make for myself. Oh Tyra! I didn't even think about him until we got to rounds this morning," Emily sobbed.

Tyra wrapped her arms around her and just stroked her hair while she sobbed. Tyra knew that she was regretting her foolish mistake with Will and that her friend would figure everything out soon enough.

As Emily pulled away, Tyra looked up and reached for the coffee cup. As she grabbed it, a post-it note with a quickly sketched Mickey Mouse fell away.

"This is weird. It is still full. I thought that someone was just being messy," Tyra muttered as she walked towards the trash.

Emily just stared at the note. She knew it was from Micah for her.

Ever since the post-it note Emily hadn't been able to get Micah off her mind. She was staring off into space standing on the roof when he found her.

He strode up to her and stood beside her without looking at her. "Dr. Owens."

"Hey, Micah," was all Emily could manage.

"Damn it, Emily. We need to talk. You need to talk to me," Micah said exasperated.

"I know, but I'm not ready yet."

"Well I wasn't ready for you to walk into rounds with Dr. Collins, either," he practically growled.

With a sudden stroke of bravery, Emily reached up placed her fingertips gently over Micah's lips, looked him in the eye, and whispered; "I promise I'll explain everything later. Just give me today to figure things out. We can talk after shift."

And with that she was gone and a frustrated, confused Dr. Barnes found himself standing on the roof alone.

Meanwhile, Will was cornering Cassandra in the locker room.

"Cassandra, I'm not over you. I only ran to Emily because you suggested that I had feelings for her. I had to figure out what you and everyone else thought was there."

"You chose her over me, Will," Cassandra stated fighting back the tears she so badly wanted to shed.

She had always been stronger than this. Men never got to her. If anything, she had always been the girl who had been able to use men as play things. But stupid Will had actually gotten to her. She couldn't stand it.

"I didn't. You pushed me away and right into her," Will argued.

_I just can't do any more of this right now_, Cassandra thought as she fled.

Will punched his locker as he heard her slam the door behind her.

Emily remembered Joyce's chemotherapy was today. It was the first of many in the new clinical trial that Micah and his sister had finally convinced her to do somehow.

She badly wanted to go sit with Joyce again. She was sure she shouldn't though. Micah's mom belonged to him and she had no business near anything of his anymore, especially not today. But the thing was she had begun to think of Joyce as her friend and not just Micah's mom. She found herself standing outside Joyce's room before she knew it. So she just did it, just knocked on the door.

"Come in," Joyce's clear voice rang out.

Emily took a deep breath and turned the knob. She was hoping that Micah was busy and that she might have awhile with his mom alone, but of course there was no such luck. When the door opened there was none other than Micah's deep soulful eyes staring back at her. His face fell and his shoulders tensed.

"Mom, I have to go. Emily can keep you company for a while," he stated as calmly as possible as he rose to leave.

"Micah, you don't have to…." Emily trailed off.

"It's fine," he growled.

She stared at his back until he disappeared on the other side of the door. Then she looked down. _How am I going to explain this to Joyce? There is no way she missed all of that. And she knows her son well enough to know that if he is that angry he has a good reason to be._

"Emily, dear, please come sit down," Joyce said. "You're making me nervous standing there like a statue."

Emily stoically moved towards Micah's seat. "Are you sure you want me to stay? He won't come back as long as I'm here."

"I know. But he also won't tell me what is wrong with him today. But you will," Joyce said and winked.

"I….uh….don't know….Well you see…. Uh…," Emily looked down at her hands twisting in her lap. Then from somewhere deep down the courage came. "I messed up. I hurt him. And I don't know how to tell him what happened and how I feel. I'm sure that I'm never going to be able to be friends with him again, and I think I might have lost my best friend too."

"So how do you feel?" Joyce asked calmly.

"I'm pretty sure I love your son," Emily said. It was the first thing she had felt confident about saying all day.

"Emily, that's amazing news. He really likes you too. So why can't you tell him?" Joyce asked.

"Because, we kind of already started that conversation, but then we fought. And last night my best friend showed up on my doorstep single and well…. We kind of spent the night together." Emily was back to blushing and looking at her twisting hands.

Joyce just reached out and placed her hand on Emily's hands. She turned on the TV and they sat in silence for some time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The end of shift came far too soon for Emily. She found herself changing out of scrubs utterly exhausted. Too tired for a lot of things, but mostly for the conversation she had promised to have with Dr. Barnes. And although she had planned to discuss things with Will she hadn't been able to due to the large amounts of scut work they had both had to do.

She looked around the locker room one last time, but Will was nowhere to be found. With a heavy sigh she walked out and headed down to the lobby, where Micah would be waiting. As she exited the elevators she spotted Micah standing stock still staring at her with those eyes. The one's that had made her fall in love. _Yeah I'll admit it; I've in love with Micah Barnes._ She smiled wistfully.

Micah was watching her approach enjoying it, even though he knew that she was going to rip his still beating heart from his chest as soon as she started talking. He had been bracing himself all day to hear her say that she wasn't actually over Dr. Collins. That in fact she loves Dr. Collins, that all the things that they had said had been lies, and her confession. _Yeah…. This is going to hurt._

But just then there was Dr. Collins. He was racing towards Emily. Micah's eyes went solid black once again. I can't watch this. And I damn sure don't want him to be around to witness the human sacrifice that is about to occur.

"Emily," Will called out.

She stopped dead in her tracks. That was not a voice that she was expecting. He wasn't supposed to be here. He couldn't be here. She couldn't talk to both of them at the same time. She just didn't have it in her. She was hard pressed to even think that she could handle one of these conversations today.

"Will…" Emily replied nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"Emily, we need to talk," Will said totally serious.

Emily's heart skipped a beat. This couldn't be good. Will didn't look at her like that. He seemed genuinely concerned and possibly even a little nervous. But Will had nerves of steel. Concerned for her friend, Emily found herself nodding. And Will took her hand and led her away from Dr. Barnes' dark eyes, around the corner, and into a more private location. Over her shoulder Emily saw Micah turn on his heel and walk out of the hospital. He wasn't waiting around for this. Her heart sank.

"Emily, I think I made a mistake."

"Huh? What do you mean you made a mistake?" Emily was blind-sided. How could Will think that he had made a mistake? Did he know how she felt? Were him and Cassandra back on? How was it that she was losing everyone so easily?

"I don't think we should have slept together, Emily. You're like my kid sister. I love you, and I'm protective of you. But we don't belong together. It feels so wrong," Will rambled.

Emily laughed.

_She is laughing. That's a good sign right? Emily would be crying right now if you were breaking her heart. That's the last thing I want to do_, Will thought.

"Emily, are you okay?"

"Yes. I am totally fine. I actually have wanted to have a very similar conversation with you today, Will. I can't stop thinking about how we made a huge mistake."

Will wrapped his arms around her. "You really mean that? No hard feelings?"

"Yeah. I was right when I told everyone that I was over you. And I should've stuck to that when you showed up last night."

"I'm sorry about that, Emily. I never meant to take advantage of you or put you in any sort of compromising position."

"Will, I was a willing participant. You can't protect me from myself."

He nodded.

"I have to go talk to someone. Can we talk later, Will?"

"Of course."

Will stared after Emily. _Since when did she grow up so much? I was sure this was going to be a tear fest. I mean she has had a crush on me for how long? What just happened? How did I get this lucky?_

Meanwhile, Micah had made his way over to the bar near the hospital where all the staff hung out. He had sat down with a beer, just needing to escape his thoughts for a bit. But before he knew it he felt someone's eyes on him. Cautiously he turned around to find none other than Dr. Kopleson approaching him like a heat seeking missile with him in her cross hairs.

"Dr. Barnes, what brings you out tonight?" Cassandra asked in her most flirty tone while motioning to ask if the seat next to him was taken.

He nodded his beer towards the seat allowing her permission, while trying to figure out how to play this. "I just needed to get some things off my mind. It's been a long day. Needed some R&R you know?" He tried to keep things low key and cool.

"Well, there are better things than beer for that, Dr. Barnes," she said with a wink.

_Emily stole from me. Now it is time for her to find out just how bad that feels. Dr. Barnes isn't even going to remember that she exists by the time that I'm done with him,_ she gleefully thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Emily walked into the dimly lit bar. Her eyes scanned the crowd for one person in particular. She was really taking a chance here, hoping that Micah had needed to unwind before he headed home. It didn't take her long to locate him. But what she saw shocked her to her core. He was sitting cozied up to Cassandra at the bar. _And she's making flirty eyes at him. And her hand is brushing his shoulder. She is making a move on Micah_. Emily's heart sank. She always took a back seat to Cassandra Kopleson. If Cassandra wanted Micah, she would have him.

Emily steeled herself for the coming disaster as she started making her way across the bar. Micah deserved to hear her explanation. Then, when she was thoroughly humiliated in front of him and her arch nemesis, she would go and leave him with Cassandra to be comforted. She knew she had lost, but she was determined to be the bigger person just like she always told herself she was.

"Dr. Barnes," Emily said tapping Micah on the shoulder.

"What are you doing out tonight, Pitts? Don't you have a 'hot date'?" Cassandra said with a glare.

Emily tried her best to ignore Cassandra, but she knew exactly how to push her buttons. And tonight Emily was feeling really guilty about her "hot date" and Cassandra knew it.

Emily looked down at her shoes and mumbled, "Dr. Barnes, can we talk for a minute."

Micah was feeling the tension and he cared deeply for Emily and hated what this girl could do to her. Even though he had been so mad at her all day, he couldn't bring himself to enjoy her pain.

"Of course, we can, Dr. Owens," he said.

"I feel like I have to…." Micah raised his hand cutting Emily off.

"Let's get out of here. Go somewhere a little more private okay?" he said with a comforting tone. He picked up his jacket. "Thanks for the company, Dr. Kopleson," he added over his shoulder as he guided Emily out of the bar with his hand at the small off her back.

_Why is he doing this? Why is he being nice to me all of a sudden? I don't deserve this. This is just making everything harder. _

Once outside, Micah glanced around and guided Emily into the space between the bar and the building next to it. "So, Dr. Owens, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" His voice sounded cold to his own ears, not the way he intended it, but he knew that he was steeling himself up to hear the worst.

She coughed and scuffed her foot in the gravel. _Where did all my earlier confidence go?_ "Well…. I… Uh… There is a lot I need to…. Um… explain," Emily stuttered.

"Okay…"

He isn't going to make this any easier for you. You owe him that. He doesn't have to make this any easier for you. That isn't his job. Just get it out. Ripping off the Band-Aid is always easier than pulling it slowly.

"I slept with Will Collins last night." _There I've said it. That's the hardest part._

"I figured as much." Micah growled, "Why are you doing this? Why are you here telling me this, Emily?"

"Because, yesterday at lunch…."

"You said you had feelings for me. We agreed to give us a chance, a real chance, or at least I thought we did."

"We did." She couldn't meet his eyes.

"Then why are you so intent on making this more painful than it already is. It was pretty obvious that you were jumped into bed with Collins. And you know what Emily, I wouldn't have said this before, but he isn't good enough for you. He isn't into you the way you are into him. Are you blind?" Micah was almost yelling.

"I'm not, actually. I was stupid. I thought I needed the physical intimacy with Will to really figure out how I felt about everything after the crazy day yesterday. Will was suddenly single. We had a agreed to a more personal relationship, but then you couldn't keep it out of our professional life. I didn't know where I stood on us anymore. I can't afford to lose this career I've worked so hard for. Obviously, everything else is very fluid," Emily rambled.

"What were you feeling yesterday, Emily?" Micah asked, suddenly soft and calm and close. He was almost whispering in her ear.

Blushing with tear streaked cheeks she looked up and met his eyes, deep and soulful once again. "I was hurt and confused. I didn't know where I stood anymore. And then out of nowhere there was Will, pushing his way into my apartment and into my bed….," Emily trailed off. She knew Will had been drunk and slightly forceful, but she was also well aware of the fact that she had let him be.

"Damn it, Emily! Why didn't you talk to me?" The anguish in Micah's voice was plain.

"I did. I told you I was concerned."

"But you didn't tell me you were rethinking things between us. You didn't tell me that I ruined our foundation." He paused. "I knew I screwed up, Emily. I even brought you coffee. I was determined to show you how we could have a personal relationship, but still be professional at work."

"The coffee was nice."

"Tell me, Emily, do you love Will Collins?" Micah was asking as plainly as he could manage. He needed to know, because right now he was thinking that maybe, just maybe, they could fix this.

"No. I haven't loved Will in a long time." She looked down again.

He gently guided her face up towards his. Then he paused and wiped the tears off her cheek. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Emily Owens." He didn't want to be like Will Collins. The only woman he could see was Emily, and it killed him to know that he had inadvertently driven her into Will's open waiting arms.

"That's not what this is about. I was supposed to be apologizing to you, Micah. I hurt you." Emily was adamant.

"We hurt each other, but all that matters to me is this." He looked at her. Smiled and gently leaned forward. His lips lightly brushed against hers.

"Emily, can we try again? I promise I can keep our personal and professional lives separate."

Emily's mind went blank, but then started to race. What did he just say? How did that happen? I just told him about Will. He can't mean this.

"Take your time, Emily. Think it through. I'll be waiting for you," Micah pulled away and turned to go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Emily spent one more sleepless night at home. This time she didn't have company, unless you counted the roommate on her couch. Her thoughts about a certain dark haired man kept her up all night. She wasn't sure that she was the best person for Micah Barnes, but against all odds he was still interested in her. And she was certain that he was the best person for her.

She got to the hospital early. She had left her apartment before Tyra even stirred. She changed into scrubs in the dimly lit locker room and then began to roam the hospital. If she was being really honest with herself, she was looking for Micah, but she had no reason to expect him to be there this early. Interns were supposed to beat their superiors to the hospital any way.

– Flashback –

After Micah left Emily outside the bar, he had started to head home. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep. _Where else can I go?_

He knew his mom needed her rest, but she had to be curious about his meeting with Emily. After all it was his mother that convinced him to go talk to her with an open mind. She had been sure that Emily was feeling repentant and that she deserved a second chance.

"She just makes you so happy, Micah Mouse. I've never seen you so excited about merely talking to a woman. What could she have possibly done to mess that up? Especially when whatever it is is clearly making her feel so badly," she had pleaded.

So before he knew it he was knocking softly on his mother's hospital room door.

"Come in," came the groggy answer. But there really wasn't a point to waiting outside now. She was already awake. So he slipped in.

"How'd it go?" Joyce was quick to ask. There were only a few things that would bring her baby boy to her in the middle of the night. She patted the bed beside her, and Micah didn't hesitate to curl up next to her. They spent some time talking about his conversation with Emily and what was next for them, but then mother and son drifted off to sleep.

When the nurse came in to check his mother's vitals, Micah took his opportunity to relocate to the on-call room.

– End Flashback –

_Well the least I can do it get some rest, since I'm not going to be able to start rounds yet_, Emily thought discouraged.

She made her way to the interns' on-call room and headed for the back bunk because she knew that no one ever slept there. Without looking and in the dark she slipped into bed and found herself startling Dr. Barnes awake.

The pressure of someone slipping into bed startled Micah and him shifting upright startled whoever it was. When he locked eyes with none other than Emily Owens he couldn't help but laugh at her ashamed look.

"Emily, if you wanted into my bed, all you had to do was ask," he said with more confidence than he really felt, since at the moment she was looking purely horrified.

_Just go for it, Emily. He left it wide open for you._ "Well then, Dr. Barnes, will you please make some room?"

Micah smirked and slide over patting the spot next to him. Emily blushed and laid down. She stared up at the ceiling. _This is awkward. I haven't been in bed with someone I'm really interested in in a long time_, she thought.

"So, Dr. Owens what brings you in so early?" He had glanced at the clock. They still had 3 hours before they had to meet for 6am rounds.

Emily's cheeks felt so hot she was sure they were glowing. "Well, I um… was actually looking for you."

_Looking for me? Really…?_ Micah couldn't contain his excitement.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Nope, there was…. A lot on my mind." Somehow the darkness was making it easier for Emily to find her words.

"Well you found me. What did you want to say?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to be here, with you."

He smiled. "Get some sleep, Emily. I don't want you drifting off during rounds for a second day in a row. You know I'd have to assign you more scut, and I'd really prefer that you see patients with me."

He kissed her cheek and gently draped his arm across her, hoping that he wasn't pushing her, but needing to feel her next to him. It wasn't long before she drifted into peaceful sleep beside him.

However, when she woke, he wasn't there. She was fairly certain she wasn't dreaming when she had wondered into the on-call room and slipped into his bed. _Right?_

Just when she was beginning to think she must have been dreaming, in walked Micah with two coffees.

_Yes I think I can start today and every day this way. And maybe, just maybe, nothing else matters_, she thought with a smile.


End file.
